Ayla
Character Synopsis Ayla 'is the fearsome, strong warrior chief of prehistory. Ayla assumed the title of Chief of Ioka thanks to her strength, and she led her people in battle with the Reptites for supremacy. When she saw Crono and his party assaulted by the reptilian beings at the foot of the Mystic Mts, Ayla immediately drove them away. Crono's own combative skill impressed Ayla, who invited them to feast with her tribe and celebrate their victory. A warrior of her tribe named Kino did not understand why his Chief would throw a feast for outsiders. When the celebration ended and the party fell aleep, he stole their Gate Key and ran for the Forest Maze. Ayla's nobly aided Crono's search for the key, while Kino admitted that he only took it out of jealousy -- and that he loves Ayla and was worried that she would choose Crono over him. Ayla punched him and told him that she preferred him over Crono; he apologized but admitted that Azala and the Reptites stole the Gate Key. Crono and Ayla then defeated Nizbel and retrieved the Key. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B ' '''Verse: '''Chrono Trigger '''Name: '''Ayla '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Likely mid 20s '''Classification: '''Iokian, Prehistoric Human, Caveman '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Empathic Manipulation, Healing (Charm and Kiss are capable of influcing the opponent or even party members emotions. Charm seduces opponents and causes them to fall victim to lust whilst Kiss raises the confidence in herself or parties in addition to healing them), Mind Manipulation (Her mere physical attacks are capable of causing opponents to become confused), Air Manipulation (Tail Spin allows Ayla to spin at such speeds, to where Ayla can create tornadoes), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of destroying "Souls" enemies which are incorporeal and are implied to be the ghosts of those who's passed), Time Paradox Immunity (Time Travelers are unaffected by alterations made across time, whether it be past, present or future), Summoning, Animal Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Capable of summoning a dinosaur through time, which crushes opponents that is under it's falling zone), Fire Manipulation (When doing a double tech with Lucca, Ayla is capable of harnessing the power of flames to infuse it with her physical attacks), Energy Absorption (Shown to be capable of absorbing energy when doing a double tech with Robo, who shoots energy for Ayla to absorb). Resistance to space/time warping, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation/Magic and heat hotter than the core of the earth 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Ayla is considered one of the physically strongest members in Crono's party, as such she should be above the likes of Lucca, whom is already comparable to Crono herself in power. Capable of fighting against Queen Zeal, who's capable of replicating Mammoth Machine's feat of lifting continents indefinitely, which yields these levels of power. Also assisted in the defeat against Lavos, who's vastly superior to The Mammoth Machine, which draws power upon Lavos in order to preform it's feat) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of keeping up with Lavos's shell, which came to Earth at these speeds. Also capable of navigating The Epoch across countless twists and turns) 'Lifting Ability: Class 100+ '(Vastly superior to Crono in raw strength) 'Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Superior to Queen Zeal, who can replicate The Mammoth Machine's feat. Comparable to the likes of Crono, who could destroy The Mammoth Machine) Durability: Solar System Class (Tanked attacks from the likes of Queen Zeal and Lavos' final form) Stamina: Very High '(Capable of fighting long battles, even when his mana count is low and he is at low health) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range with standard attacks. Tens of meters with Tails Spin. Cross-Universal through summoning (Capable of bringing fourth a dinosaur whilst in the present or future. Also capable of summoning it when in alternate universes) 'Intelligence: High '''(Despite being primordial, Ayla is shown to be an immensely smart leader among her tribe and would eventually spread this knowledge to Marle , who descendent. Capable of using The Epoch, despite it being technology far beyond her time period and is even capable of taming animals such as Dinosaurs of varying kind) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Club '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiss: '''Heal an ally and cure status allignments. This is also capable of uplifting herself and allies, negating any emotion-based ability *'Roundillo Kick:' Jump-kick an enemy *'Cat Attack: Claw an enemy *'Boulder Attack: '''Throw an enemy high in the air *'Tail Spin: Strike all nearby enemies in a spin. This spin moves at such a velocity, it creates a tornado *'Dino Tail:' Summons a massive dinosaur tail to do damage to all enemies. Does more damage the less health Ayla has. This dinosaur can be summoned in virtually any location, even in different time periods or across dimensions *'Triple Kick: '''Kicks an enemy three times with great power Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Chrono Series Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Square Enix Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Rulers Category:Humans Category:Mothers Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artist Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Healers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Animal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Summoners Category:Time Benders Category:Air Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 4